The taxi cab provides a mode of transportation unique in experience among the various methods of mass transit. Unlike traditional bus and train service, the utilization of taxi cab services demands a personal interaction between passengers and taxi operators. As such, it is not enough for taxi operators to simply provide a reliable alternative source of transportation, but the successful taxi operator must additionally provide some degree of personalized customer service.
The successful taxi operator is capable of balancing an aggressiveness in transporting and obtaining customers while simultaneously maintaining a courteous and often personable demeanor. Indeed, passengers unfamiliar with a certain locality often rely on taxi operators to recommend area restaurants, hotels and attractions. Thus, the truly helpful and courteous operator is increasingly likely to earn gratuity income in excess of his/her colleagues who are less customer service oriented.
The game in accordance with the present invention seeks to simulate the above described environment by providing a board game in which players are rewarded not only for their business acumen, but for their customer service skills as well.